Elysium
by Ninive
Summary: A dream come true


**Elysium**

Öffne deine Augen.

Was siehst du?

Zuerst kannst du nichts erkennen, denn die blendende Helligkeit trifft dich wie ein Schlag. Du brauchst einen Augenblick, um dich daran zu gewöhnen. Dann bist du starr vor Staunen, immer noch, obwohl dir der Anblick inzwischen vertraut sein sollte. Alles um dich herum ist einfach unglaublich grün. Du kannst dich nicht daran erinnern, wann du zum letzten Mal so viele blühende Pflanzen gesehen hast. Dieses überbordende Leben, das einfach alles durchdringt, jeden noch so kleinen Riss ausfüllt. Wahrscheinlich war es damals in Delphi. In einem anderen Leben.

Du streckst deine Schultern, fühlst, wie sich die Muskeln unter der Haut anspannen. Atmest aus und lässt einfach los. Bewegst leicht deine Finger und machst es dir auf der Bank, auf der du dich niedergelassen hast, noch etwas bequemer. Über dir erstreckt sich die Krone eines dieser riesigen Bäume, die es hier gibt. Die großen klebrigen Blüten verströmen einen seltsamen Geruch, der dir noch fremd ist. Zu neu ist das alles für dich. Du hattest noch keine Zeit, dich mit dieser Umgebung wirklich vertraut zu machen. Dich anzupassen, wie du es unzählige Male zuvor getan hast. Zu einer anderen Person zu werden. Du hast so viele Namen getragen. So viele Leben gelebt. Warum fällt es dir hier so schwer, dich zurechtzufinden?

Vielleicht, weil es nicht mehr notwendig ist, jemand anders zu sein, nur du selbst. All deine Täuschungen und Manipulationen. Du fragst dich, was von dir übrig bleibt, jetzt, wo du keine Lügen mehr brauchst. Siehst in den Spiegel und blickst in ein fremdes Gesicht, das keine Antworten für dich hat, nur den fragenden Blick zurück. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl für jemanden, der sich seiner selbst immer so sicher war. Du hast es geschafft, dein Weg ist zu Ende. Was nun? Vielleicht hast du insgeheim nie damit gerechnet, dass du es wirklich schaffen würdest, nie ein „Danach" in Betracht gezogen? Jetzt bist du hier und weißt plötzlich nicht mehr, was du tun sollst, zum ersten Mal in deinem Leben. Zweifelnd blickst du zu der Frau hinüber, die nur wenige Meter entfernt auf dem Boden kniet. Kara. Du magst den Klang ihres Namens so sehr. Das hast du ihr nie gesagt. Zwei Silben. Hart und weich zur selben Zeit. So widersprüchlich und gleichzeitig so vollkommen. Wie sie selbst. Einzelne Strähnen ihres Haares, das wieder lang geworden ist, bewegen sich im Wind hin und her. Sie sieht nicht auf, muss sich gerade auf wichtigere Dinge konzentrieren. Wie Sandburgen.

Selbstvergessen schaufelt sie hellgelben Sand in einen roten Plastikeimer, klopft ihn mit kraftvollen, gleichmäßigen Bewegungen fest und dreht den Eimer vorsichtig um. Als sie ihn umstülpt, lacht das kleine Mädchen neben ihr laut auf, fast so wie Kacey. Eine weitere deiner Lügen. Du weißt, dass Kara sie immer noch vermisst, nach all der Zeit. Vielleicht hat sie es tief in ihrem Innern immer gewusst, dass Kacey nicht euer Kind war, aber es hat keinen Unterschied für sie gemacht. Man kann an alles glauben, wenn man nur will, wenn es überlebenswichtig ist. Kacey hat sie gerettet, vor der Angst, der Verzweiflung und dem Hass. Ihrer eigenen Negativität, die sich in ihr aufstaute und dann plötzlich entlud, sich gegen alles richten konnte, den Spiegel im Badezimmer, Teller auf dem Küchentisch, gegen sich selbst - und gegen dich. Du hast es zugelassen, wusstest, dass sie nicht damit aufhören würde. Aufhören konnte. Sie hätte weitergemacht bis zur völligen Zerstörung. Wenn schon nicht deiner, dann ihrer. Es liegt nicht in ihrer Natur aufzugeben. Du musstest ihr einen Ausweg anbieten, eine Hintertür. Kacey war ihre Rechtfertigung dafür, dass sie dich nicht jede Sekunde hassen musste, auch wenn sie es gerne wollte. Was macht es, dass du gelogen hast. Du hast sie gerettet. Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel.

Als das Kind mit beiden Händen in den Sandkuchen greift, lacht Kara einfach los. Plötzlich wünschst du dir aufzustehen und zu ihr zu gehen, sie in deine Arme zu nehmen und einfach nur festzuhalten, das alles niemals wieder zu verlieren. Gerade willst du aufstehen, da reißt dich eine Stimme abrupt aus deiner eigenen kleinen Welt.

„Darf ich mich setzen?"

Du drehst dich halb zur Seite – und nickst lächelnd beim Anblick des vertrauten Gesichts. Die Frau setzt sich neben dich und ihr beide schweigt, beobachtet für einen Moment die beiden Personen vor euch.

Nach einer Weile sagt sie schließlich: „Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass es so sein würde."

Das überrascht dich. „Ist das Ihr Ernst?"

Sie streicht sich eine Strähne ihres dunklen Haares aus dem Gesicht. „Manchmal ist es nicht so einfach, wirklich an etwas zu glauben. So wie an diesen Ort hier." Sie überlegt kurz. „Es ist nicht leicht, ein Prophet zu sein."

„Nicht viel Raum für Selbstzweifel, hm? "

Sie lächelt verschwörerisch.

„Ohne Sie hätten wir es nicht geschafft, Frau Präsident ", sagst du und meinst es ganz ernst.

Sie schaut dich überrascht an. „Ich denke, dieser Titel gehört jetzt nicht mehr zu mir. _Frau Präsident_ war eine andere Person."

Ihr werdet still. Kurz wird dir bewusst, wie seltsam es ist, hier mit ihr zu sitzen und einfach nur zu reden, als wäre es die gewöhnlichste Sache der Welt. Als wärt ihr nicht diejenigen, die ihr seid. Die ihr einst ward, korrigierst du dich. Sie, die Präsidentin der Kolonien, und du - ja, wer oder was eigentlich? Eine tödliche Maschine, die zerstört werden muss? Wie sie es einst getan hat. Und nicht nur sie. Du siehst kurz zu Kara und der Kleinen hinüber. Alles nur Rollen, die ihr gespielt habt, sagst du dir. Rollen, die ihr nun hinter euch gelassen habt, wie alles andere, was vorher war.

„Hassen Sie uns noch? ", fragst du sie.

Roslin bleibt still und du glaubst schon, dass sie dich vielleicht nicht gehört hat, da antwortet sie doch noch: „Ich habe festgestellt, dass Hass ein sinnloses Gefühl ist. Er bringt uns nicht weiter, macht uns zu Gefangenen einer Welt, die nicht mehr die unsere ist. Wir können die Vergangenheit nicht ändern, Mr Conoy. Wer oder was wir einst waren, ist nicht länger wichtig. Wir sind jetzt hier. Wir können neu beginnen. Sie haben bewiesen, dass Sie das auch wollen. Ich fühle keinen Hass mehr, nein." Sie blickt zu Kara hinüber. „Ich denke, wir haben hier wirklich unseren Frieden gefunden. "

„Das habe ich mir immer für sie gewünscht."

„Was?" Sie ist kurz irritiert. „Ach ja, Captain Thrace. " Sie wendet dir ihr Gesicht zu und sieht dich aufmerksam an. Du merkst, wie du unter ihrem Blick verlegen wirst. Auch das ist dir neu, passt nicht zu dir, wie so vieles hier. „Ich glaube Ihnen ", sagt sie schließlich.

Kara ist inzwischen aufgestanden und hat das Kind auf ihren Arm genommen. Langsam geht sie zu einer Acht hinüber. Boomer. Kara streckt ihre Hand aus und streicht ihr kurz über den Oberarm, eine freundschaftliche Geste, die die andere mit einer Umarmung erwidert, als hätten beide die Wut und Bitterkeit der Vergangenheit seit langer Zeit hinter sich gelassen. Sharon nimmt ihr das Kind ab und geht langsam davon.

„Das ist wirklich die Form der Dinge, die da kommen werden ", sagt Roslin leise.

Du weißt, dass sie Recht hat. Ihr seid endlich angekommen. Deine Augen schließen sich und du atmest sie tief ein, diese Welt, die jetzt die deine ist - und ihre.

Als du die Augen wieder öffnest, ist Roslins Blick plötzlich wehmütig und voll Sehnsucht. Verwirrt siehst du sie an, fühlst, wie sich deine Nackenhaare aufstellen, kannst jedoch die Signale deines Körpers nicht richtig deuten.

„Was ist los? ", fragst du sie. „Ist Ihnen nicht gut? "

Sie sitzt direkt neben dir, zart und zerbrechlich, die Haut auf einmal durchscheinend wie Porzellan. Sie zittert leicht, trotz der Wärme. Zuerst antwortet sie nicht. Dann versucht sie ein Lächeln. „Es ist nichts. Ich bin nur ein bisschen traurig. "

Sie sieht dich kurz an, dann wandert ihr Blick langsam weiter, streift den sandigen Boden zu euren Füßen, die winzigen blauen Blüten am Wegrand, Karas schmale Silhouette nur wenige Meter von euch entfernt. Unwillkürlich runzelst du die Stirn, kannst nicht verstehen, warum irgendjemand an diesem Ort so empfinden sollte.

„All das ist so wunderschön. So friedlich. Ich habe mir so sehr gewünscht, dass es so sein würde. Und dennoch - "

„Ich verstehe nicht."

„Doch. Das tun sie."

Sie sieht dir direkt in die Augen. Du weißt nicht, warum, aber ein kaltes, klammes Gefühl kriecht in dir hoch, unfassbar und doch gegenwärtig. Du willst sie um eine Erklärung bitten, doch du kommst nicht mehr dazu, denn Kara ist neben euch getreten.

„Hi ", sagt sie und lächelt, dieses unglaubliche Lächeln, bei dem du dich immer irgendwie schwach und entblößt fühlst und gleichzeitig vollkommen glücklich bist. „Kein Kuss für mich?"

Du musst lachen, versuchst, sie zu küssen, doch sie windet sich, entzieht sich dir, ein kleines Spiel, das ihr spielt, immer noch. Schließlich gibt sie auf, wehrt sich nicht mehr dagegen. Deine Lippen legen sich sanft auf ihre und sie wird ganz ruhig und erwidert deinen Kuss. Für einen Moment scheint alles um euch herum zur Ruhe zu kommen, wird still und verblasst, bis der Augenblick plötzlich so unwirklich erscheint, so weit entfernt von allem, was ihr einst ward, dass du nach Luft schnappst und sie nur noch berühren möchtest, ihr Gesicht, ihren Körper unter deinen Fingern spüren willst, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nicht verschwindet.

Als ihr euch voneinander trennt, lächelt sie immer noch. Du spürst ihren warmen Körper nah bei dir, kannst ihn mit deinen Fingerspitzen berühren, die weiche Haut hinter ihrem Ohr, eine Geste, der sie sofort nachgibt. Ihre Wange schmiegt sich in deine Hand, unglaublich zärtlich.

Und dann sagt sie es, einfach so: „Ich liebe dich. "

Es ist alles, was du jemals wolltest. Alles, was je von Bedeutung für dich war.

Aber du weißt, dass es nicht echt ist.

Die Erkenntnis kommt langsam, schmerzhaft. Du kannst fühlen, wie sie allmählich durch alle Poren deines Körpers sickert, wie ein Gift, das unaufhaltsam die Barrieren zerfrisst, die dein Verstand zuvor errichtet hat.

„Das ist nicht real, oder? " Du siehst Roslin an.

Sie weicht nicht aus, erwidert deinen Blick. Schweigt.

Deine Finger streichen über Karas Haar und etwas zieht sich in deiner Brust zusammen. „Sie würde es mir niemals sagen. Nicht so. "

„Es ist real. " Du kannst Roslins geflüsterte Antwort kaum verstehen. „So real, wie Sie gerne möchten."

Du schluckst, fühlst einen bitteren Geschmack in deinem Mund.

„Was ist das hier? Ein Traum? Es ist ein Download, oder? "

Sie schüttelt den Kopf. „Es gibt keine Downloads mehr. Erinnern Sie sich nicht? Der Hub wurde zerstört. Sie waren dabei. "

Du erinnerst dich. Natürlich. Maschinen vergessen nicht. Der Augenblick scheint sich zu dehnen, weiter und weiter. Du spürst, wie die Dinge in deinem Kopf langsam Gestalt annehmen. Siehst dich plötzlich selbst, wie aus großer Entfernung, auf dem mit Schutt übersäten Boden eines Basisschiffs, eines Kampfsterns, es macht keinen Unterschied. Eine Wund klafft von der Brust bist zum Nabel. Irreparabel. Dein Blick fällt auf Kara, dahin, wo sie eben noch gestanden hat, denn sie ist verschwunden. Ihr seid allein. Die Welt um Euch herum ist immer noch wunderschön, friedlich, aber seltsam grau und unwirklich. Plötzlich weißt du, was Roslin dir sagen wollte. Kennst den Grund für ihre Traurigkeit, denn du spürst es auch. Es ist kein wirklicher Schmerz, nur ein dumpfes leeres Gefühl, die Abwesenheit von etwas Essentiellem, Grundlegenden.

„Es ist kein Traum ", sagt die Frau, die einst die Präsidentin der Kolonien war, langsam und ruhig. „Oder vielleicht: es ist unser letzter Traum, aus dem es kein Erwachen mehr gibt. Denn dies hier ist nicht der Ort, nachdem wir gesucht haben, mein Freund. Es sind die Elysischen Felder. "


End file.
